Un intento fallido de one-shot Mariolden(?) XD
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Primer One-Shot: se supone que EL lo odiaba y al final se enamoro pero ¿será correspondido? ¿lo ayudara su "amiga? Segundo One-Shot: Las cosas se saldrán de control después de que unas chicas traten de violar a Marionette, ¿Su amado Toy Golden Freddy/Goldie lo permitirá? (ADVERTENCIA: el segundo One-Shot contiene Yaoi "hard")
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, este es un mini one-shot dedicado para mi hermanita SweetGirl90 y claro es aparte de mí historia original Una nueva vida, un nuevo amor**  
 **Espero que te guste a ti y a los que lo lean n.n**  
 **(Aquí los personajes están humanizados, los diseños de todos a excepción de ambas alicornios son de pole bear, los diseños de Luna y Nightmare los hare y los subiré en mi página de Facebook)**  
 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, Luna y Nightmare Moon le pertenecen a Hasbro**  
 **ADVERTENCIA INTENTO MEGA FALLIDO DE YAOI (lo contrario al yuri owo) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE RELACION MEJOR VE AHUECANDO EL ALA (?)**

* * *

 _Era una noche normal en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, todo el lugar estaba en silenció, el guardia de seguridad dentro de un traje de Toy Freddy, BonBon, Frederick, BB y Luna jugando cartas, Mangle acosando a Chicadele, Puppet en su caja musical y Golden Freddy hablando con Nightmare, sip todo normal, wow...Espera ¿Qué? ¿El osito gominola dorado hablando con Nightmare Moon? Eso es raro y más cuando ambos se detestaban, no soportaban ni siquiera verse aunque tenían algo en común: ambos odiaban a Miri, la razón era más simple que el agua: ambos querían venganza y él no se los permitía, uno quería venganza de sus muertes y la otra venganza por su destierro y de paso su muerte ah pero no, la marioneta no lo permitiría ni aunque eso signifique perder la vida en el intento, es por eso que ambos lo odiaban, pero al parecer uno de ellos no lo odiaba completamente_  
-Enserio no te entiendo, se supone que lo odiabas a muerte al igual que yo ¿y ahora me pides consejos para conquistarlo?.- la pobre estaba por tirarse un balazo o arrancarse los circuitos para no tener que hacer eso, odiaba a ambos, o eso parecía ya que al fin y al cabo termino hablándole al oso dorado eh incluso se llevaban bien, pero nunca lo ayudaría ni porque su vida dependa de el  
-Hazlo como un favor para mí, es que ni yo entiendo el por qué, pero él me atrae.- el rubio la veía suplicante  
-¡PERO NO HAS VISTO QUE SON HOMBRES! ¡ESO SERIA INMORAL!- él le tapa la boca y ella se suelta  
-Shh baja la voz por favor, y no me importa si es inmoral o no, en el amor nada importa .- la alicornio suspira y lo mira enfadada  
-Ok te ayudo, ¿Pero a cambio de qué? .- el mira a todas partes y luego la mira a ella  
-A cambio hare que arreglen a Fazbear y salgas con el (Freddy x Nightmare XD)  
-Hmmm tu si sabes.- ambos estrechan las manos y caminan hacia donde esta Miri, al encontrarlo Golden se queda esperando y Nightmare va por el  
-Miri ven necesito hablar contigo.- el pelinegro sale de su caja, se estira y bosteza  
-¿Que ocurre Nightmare?.- la mira somnoliento  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Ya estás haciendo una.- Nightmare contiene las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza y prosigue  
-Jaja que chistoso, bueno ¿que pasaría si...- en ese momento se escucha que hay un alboroto en el escenario principal y todos se dirigen ahí, al llegar encuentran a Vixen y a Foxy peleando, al final Mangle queda tirada en el piso y Nightmare entra en su lugar, en menos de 5 seg. Ya tenía tirado al pelirrojo por un golpe en el cuello, BonBon se lleva a la albina y Luna se lleva al zorro  
-Wow eso fue muy rápido.- Frederick ve que la peliazul oscuro solo soba un poco su puño y sonríe  
-Ja creí que duraría mas.- todos se sorprenden y Golden le pide a Miri ir solos a Back stage  
-¿Que ocurre Golden? .- el pelinegro lo mira confundido y el solo cierra la puerta asustando al menor  
-Oh nada malo.- se acerca a él y lo abraza dejándolo confundido y sonrojado a la vez  
-Sabes, por alguna razón me atraes mucho y sabes otra cosa, Me gustas mucho.- al decir eso se acerca más y lo besa, al principio Miri no quería y lo trataba de empujar pero al pasar los minutos dejo de luchar y se dejó llevar, al separarse su respiración estaba agitada y ambos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder  
-Creo que tú también me gustas.- baja la mirada apenado y el rubio ríe  
-¿Crees o si te gusto?.-Lo vuelve a besar y se separa  
-Me gustas.- ambos ríen y salen de ahí, pero no sabían que la bola de metiches estaban espiando, claro la pollita fujoshi y la peliazul estaban en primera fila  
-UUU HUELE A FLORES DE ROMANCEEE.- todos ríen y ellos se sonrojan a mas no poder, al pasar los días todos ya tenían sus romances y claro Goldy cumplió su promesa y Nightmare ya era novia del osito cascarrabias y todo siguió como debía...

* * *

 **Ya se no digan nada, me salió de la patada lo se u.u**  
 **EL PEOR INTENTO DE YAOI DE LA VIDA**  
 **Shorry shi no te guto Onee-chan**  
 **pero nunca había shippeado a Golden y a Puppet, si he shippeado a Puppet pero con Chicadele y pos esto fue lo que salió de mi mente sin ideas**  
 **Bueno eso es todo.**  
 **Nos leemos pronto *-***  
 **n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**FUJOSHIS, FUNDASHIS REPORTENSE YO LOS INVOCOOOO, okay nu XD**

 **Pues le debía este One-shot a mi hermanita menor SweetGirl90…..Onee-chan aquí está tu yaoi "hard" espero y les guste….no creo o si jajajaja**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Fnaf le pertenecen a Scoot Cawthon, el diseño de Marionette es de Pole-Bear y el de Goldie/Toy Golden Freddy no se a quien le pertenecen….el carácter de ambos le pertenecen a mi hermanita chula peshosha (inserte corazón yuristico aquí plz)**

* * *

En algún lugar apartado de la pizzería...ocurría algo fuera de lo común...o eso parecía XD

-¿No crees que estas algo fuera de tus casillas?.- el rubio le sonreía a su querido novio, minutos antes el peli negro había sido rescatado de ser violado por algunas de las chicas que se habían quedado hasta tarde en la pizzería.

 ***Flashback***

-Disculpe.- una joven se acerca a Frederick.

-¿Que se le ofrece?.- el osito toy la mira.

-¿Podriamos quedarnos un rato más?.- la joven era una chica de unos 17 años, cabello lacio de color rojizo atado en una coleta alta, ojos verdes, vestía un pants azul marino al igual que sus amigas.

-Ah está bien, pueden tomar la party room 4 si gustan.- sonríe y la chica le regresa la sonrisa.

-Gracias.- sale corriendo hasta llegar con 3 chicas más y se dirigen al lugar mencionado.

 ***15 minutos después***

Al estar ahí las chicas sacaron de sus bolsos bebidas embriagantes y empezaron a tomar, cuando veían a cualquiera de los chicos o chicas les invitaban un poco de bebida a lo que ellos terminaban aceptando hasta que...

-Miren.- la misma chica de cabello rojizo señala a Marionette que en ese momento pasaba tranquilamente fuera de la party room.

-Es tan lindo.- una chica de cabello castaño claro sonríe y lo mira pervertidamente.

-Deberíamos traerlo.- otra chica con cabello color azul oscuro lo mira de igual manera y las demás asienten.

-Oye tu.- otra de las chicas que tenía el pelo negro con rayos color dorado llama la atención de Marion y el se acerca tranquilamente hasta ellas.

-¿Que se les ofrece chicas?.- habla en un tono medio amable medio "estoy cansado para que me empiecen a joder".

-¿No quieres tomar con nosotras?.- la peli azul lo mira y el inclina un poco la cabeza a la izquierda.

-Eh...no gracias.- trata de alejarse pero las chicas lo toman de los brazos y lo jalan hasta ellas, lo sostienen con fuerza y la oji verde hace que beba el contenido de una de las botellas, al final dos fueron suficientes para dejar al pobre chico medio mareado.

-Hagamos esto rápido.- todas empiezan a desvestirlo y comienzan a toquetearlo.

-N-no...por favor...paren...¡ah!.- el peli negro empieza a gemir alertando a cierto osito dorado con un mechón rosa en su flequillo.

-¿Marion?.-se acerca a donde escucha los gemidos de su amante y al llegar se encuentra con una escena no tan agradable para el: su querido "muñequito" estaba con el torso desnudo mientras las chicas lo toqueteaban y una de ellas le daba más alcohol, cosa que provoca que Goldie se enfade y entre al lugar.- ¿que se supone que hacen con MI novio?.- el oji negro mira furioso a las jóvenes.

-Ay ¿es tu novio?, que lastima por que nosotras ya lo tomamos prestado.- el rubio no tolera mas lo que pasa y rápidamente les arrebata a Marion, lo carga y se lo lleva dejando molestas a las chicas, llama a Toy Freddy para que las saque del local y se lleva a su adorado peli negro hasta un lugar seguro.

-¿A dónde...me shevas...osito de...melda?.- Goldie sabía perfectamente que Marion más alcohol no era buena combinación (me salió una rima ahxvzcs XD)

-A donde más...te llevare a descansar

-Sho no necesito...descanshar, sho te...necesito a ti.- Marion se cuelga del brazo del rubio y este niega con la cabeza pero después siente unos labios en los suyos, haciendo que se sorprenda.

 ***Flashback End***

Y así es como habían llegado a esa situación

-Marion, no estás en buenas condiciones que digamos

-Sho se que...te tengo loco... anda bésame weon.- vuelve a besarlo un poco torpe pero lo hace.

-No me provoques.- el rubio se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo suyo pero no quería aprovecharse de su novio en ese estado.

-She que quieres... she te nota... al hablarme, al mirarme no puedesh negarlo...

-Dile a Faczy que ya no te enseñe canciones de reggaetón y menos de Plan B.- el peli negro se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero y después suspira.

-Entonces shevame sha a mi caja, andale, rápido, como vash.- Goldie ríe ante aquella escena y lo lleva a su respectiva caja, lo mete con cuidado tratando de no dejarlo caer.

-Ósea uno te quiere dar amor y tú no quieres.- al escuchar a su novio hablar medio coherente el mayor se asoma a la caja y observa al menor acomodándose en el interior, al percatarse de que era observado voltea hacia el rubio y después se voltea molesto (Divo detected XD) a lo que Goldie ríe.

-Oh bueno, no quería hacerte nada porque creí que no estabas en un estado pertinente pero te veo algo mejor y como me sigues insistiendo pues tendré que obedecerte

-No, ya no quiero nada de ti.- Marion seguía volteado hasta que siente unos brazos rodear su cintura y segundos después siente como lo elevan para ser sacado de la caja.- ¡Que ya no quiero nada! ¡Suéltame Guss!.- el rubio hace caso omiso y lo logra sacar de la caja, lo coloca cuidadosamente sobre su hombro y se lo lleva como un costal de papas.

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, Kenny.- al oír ese nombre Marion se queda callado pero después vuelve a luchar para que lo soltara el mayor, pero por más que lo intentara no conseguía nada.

-¡Goldie te estoy pidiendo que me bajes!.- llegan a lo que parece ser una habitación para empleados y entran, rápidamente el mayor cierra la puerta con seguro para después dejar a su amado en una cama que parecía ser cómoda.

-Ya te baje, ahora... ¿No me das un beso, Marion.- el menor aprieta su puño, se baja de la cama y después le da un zape rápidamente a su novio para después "golpearlo" en el pecho velozmente pero sin causarle daño al mayor, este coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y empieza a reír al ver al peli negro tratando de golpearlo.

-Me das tanta ternura, Marionette.- ríe.

-¡Cállate y suéltame para matarte!.- sigue siendo sostenido de la cabeza por el mayor.

-Como gustes.- Goldie se quita y Marion cae de cara contra la cama quedándose ahí un rato.

-¿Feliz?.- antes de que pudiera contestar y/o levantarse empezó a sentir el peso del rubio a lo que se sonroja y alza un poco la cara para articular alguna palabra.

-E...eres un...idiota...- se queda callado y se sonroja más al sentir algo semi duro en su traserito.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, muñequito? ahora necesito que me ayudes a calmarme.- lame el cuello del menor y este gime haciendo que Goldie se aferre a él.

-N...ni...te atre...v ¡as!...¡ah!.- siente unas manos recorrer su pecho bajo su ropa y comienza a excitarse.- Gol...diee...no...¡AH!.- el mayor con la mano derecha pellizcaba cuidadosamente uno de los pezones del menor y con la izquierda masajeaba el otro.

-Tu me lo pediste, ahora te aguantas.- lame el cuello del menor y este aprieta las sabanas fuertemente.

-Para...te dije...que ya no queri...¡Ah!.- comienza a tener una erección y el mayor sigue con lo suyo hasta, que decide intensificar las cosas.

-Let's play, my sweetness love.-Goldie baja sus manos hasta el pantalón de su amado y lentamente baja su cremallera para después introducir una y con la otra ir bajando su pantalón.

-¡No...Guss por favor...detente!

-Tú me alborotaste, prometo ser gentil, mi amado.- logra quitarse su pantalón y después le quita a Marionette el suyo quedando ambos en boxers, lo pone boca arriba posicionándose sobre él y después aprieta su miembro contra el del menor mientras hace movimientos de caderas circulares y lentos.

-¡AH!.- Marion sigue excitándose cada vez más a igual que su novio.

-¿Te gusta?.- el menor asiente sonrojado y el mayor sigue ukeandolo mas hasta que se levanta, le quita el bóxer a su amado y ríe a lo que Marion se sonroja.- Valla, valla mira nada más como te has puesto...muñequito, vamos a intensificar esto...¿Si?.- el azabache solo se queda callado y sonrojado pero al sentir como le quitaban su camiseta de manga larga alza la mirada.- alza tus brazos.- hace lo que Goldie le pide y queda desnudo frente a él.- ven.- el mayor abre sus brazos.

-No...hasta que también.- no termina la frase porque el mayor se desviste completamente quedando iguales.

-Sabía que dirías eso jejeje, ahora si.- vuelve a abrir sus brazos y Marionette se acerca a él y se abrazan, el mayor acaricia su cabello y él se ruboriza.

-Prrr.- se tapa la boca y el rubio lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Acabas de...ronronear?

-A...¿no?

-Hazlo de nuevo, me gusta.- acaricia más al oji negro y este vuelve a ronronear involuntariamente.

-Prrrrrrr

-Eres tan tierno Kenny.- lo besa y lo deja caer en la cama, se separa de él y acerca su cara a la parte baja de la marioneta.- ¿me dejas?

-S...si.- se sonroja y mira cada movimiento de su osito dorado, observa como toma su miembro y como empieza a lamer.- ngh...Mmm...G...¡GOLDEN AAAHH!.- Aprieta las sabanas y arquea un poco la espalda al sentir a su amado haciendo un vaivén con su boca.- ¡M-me voy a correr!.- al oír eso Goldie aumenta su ritmo.- ¡AAH!.- Marion se vuelve a acostar bien y respira agitadamente mientras el rubio lame las comisuras de sus labios.

-Hmmm sabes exquisito.- recibe un almohadazo en la cara.

-C-cállate.- se tapa.

-Aun no acabamos...ya sabes que toca...ponte en 4

-¿¡QUEEEE!?

-Lo que oíste, vamos quiero probar cosas nuevas contigo

-P-Pero

-Anda ponte en 4.- el menor obedece más rojo que los ojitos de Bonnie y Goldie le pide que le lama tres dedos, obedece y al estar lo suficientemente húmedos los saca.- Prepárate.- Marionette asiente y suspira al sentir un dedo en su entrada.- ¿no duele?.- mira a su novio y ve que niega con la cabeza, introduce entonces el otro y ahí es cuando el peli negro gime un poco.-¿Dolió?

-Algo.- deja un rato sus dedos ahí hasta que empieza a hacer tijeras con ellos.- ¡mhg!.- al oír eso introduce el tercero haciendo pequeñas embestidas.-¡Ah!.- Marion se zafa de los dedos de Goldie dejándolo sorprendido pero quedo más sorprendido al ver a su novio recostarlo.- ¿Crees que es divertido hacerme sufrir? pues ya no aguanto más.- deja bien acomodado en la cama al mayor para después poner su entrada cerca del miembro del mayor.

-¿Estás seguro?.- como respuesta recibe al menor empezándose a sentar mientras el miembro de Goldie se introduce de poquito en poquito hasta que Kenny se deja sentar de golpe.

-¡Ngh!

-No lo vallas a...hacer.- ve como el peli negro comienza a dar saltitos sobre el mientras gime de placer.- y si lo hiciste.- toma de las caderas a su novio, como puede lo alza saliendo de él y lo vuelve a poner en 4 y antes de que se quejara se introduce de nuevo en el.- desobediente.- comienza a embestirlo velozmente y el menor no para de gemir y de pedir más.-M...¡MARIONETTE DI MI NOMBRE!

-¡AH...GOLDIE...GUSTAVO!

-¡MGH...KENDALL!.-Ambos se corren juntos y el mayor sale para después abrazarlo y recostarse juntos.

-Te amo

-Yo igual.- ambos se besan y se duermen.

* * *

 **DJHAHDSAJFHSAHFSA NO SE QUE ESTABA PENSANDO AL HACER ESTO….MY GOSH ES TAN….HAY A LA PROXIMA DEJO LAS DROGAS jajajaja jajaja….5mentarios plz Jajajajaja muero, muero…..**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**


End file.
